Protéger un témoin
by Ficandbones
Summary: L'agent Booth doit Protéger une jeune femme qui a vue un homme : Orlando Gonzales, déposer une jeune femme morte dans une ruelle...
1. L'histoire commence

_Bones ne m'appartient pas, j'écris pour le plaisir..._

**D'après vos votes, vous voulez la voire alors : La voici, la voilà. Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic : "Protéger un témoin".**

**Normalement cette fic aurait du être en ligne la semaine prochaine mais comme je ne savais pas laquelle mettre, une amie proche m'a dit que je devais vous faire découvrir ma nouvelle, car elle l'a déjà lu. **

**J'espère que vous aussi vous allez aimer cette fic et que vous serez nombreux à lire et à le laisser une review.**

**On se revoit à la fin...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Tout commença quand une jeune femme qui rentrait chez elle en fin de journée -on pourrait même dire en fin de soirée car il était déjà plus de vingt-trois heure- elle passa dans une petite ruelle près de chez elle. Vous allez me dire que c'est anodin, mais ce qui l'ai moins, c'est quand elle était presque chez elle, une voiture déboula à toute vitesse dans la rue. Un homme en sortie, la jeune femme se cacha derrière une benne à ordure, on sait jamais, l'homme avait l'air louche . L'homme fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre, la jeune femme ne voyait plus ce que faisait le type. Elle évitait de faire trop de bruit, elle retenait même sa respiration.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit l'homme avec dans ses bras une jeune femme, morte. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais la couvrit directement pour étouffer un cri. L'homme regarda dans sa direction et la jeune femme pût voir ses trais sans que lui ne la remarque. Il posa presque délicatement la femme morte sur le sol, Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, elle avait de long cheveux blond, de loin la jeune femme pouvait dire que la Morte était belle. La jeune femme regarda pendant un bon moment le visage de l'homme pour le mémoriser et pouvoir aller voir la police et pouvoir faire un portrait robot, c'est ce qu'il se passait à la télé. En temps normal, la jeune femme n'aurait pas eu peur d'aller en face de l'homme lui pointer une arme dessus et lui dire de ne pas bouger tout en appelant la police mais elle n'avait pas d'arme sur elle et n'avait pas envié d'affronter ce mec, il était vraiment louche et il faisait vraiment peur à la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes à regarder la Morte, l'homme qui s'était agenouillé auprès d'elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa voiture. La jeune femme qui était encore cachée derrière la benne à ordure se cacha un peu plus. Mais l'homme fit demi tour et s'engagea dans la circulation.

Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes ayant peur qu'il revienne sur ses pas pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublier. Tout en sortant de sa cachette, elle sortit son téléphone portable et elle composa le 911. Elle demanda que des policiers soient dépêchés sur les lieux. Elle s'approcha de la Morte, elle vérifia dans un dernier espoir si elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre au niveau de la nuque, mais c'était inutile : elle était morte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voitures de police commençaient à affluer. La jeune femme fût emmener au siège du FBI pour être interroger sur ce qu'elle avait vue et faire un portrait robot de l'homme qui avait ramené la jeune femme morte.

Booth était en retard ce matin, il était déjà huit heure dix et il devait être au FBI dans vingt minutes. Il n'était pas tout à fait prêt, il s'habilla rapidement tout en prenant son gobelet de café. Il ferma la porte de son appartement désespérément vide depuis le départ d'Hannah il y a quelques semaines. Il monta dans sa voiture et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte du bureau du directeur qui l'attendait. Booth frappa à la porte, le directeur le pria d'entrer :

- Agent Booth vous êtes en retard.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, j'ai eu quelques...

Le directeur lui coupa la parole :

- Peu m'importe, je vous ai contacté parce que j'ai une mission pour vous.

- Je vous écoute Monsieur.

- Hier, une jeune femme a vue un homme poser une femme morte, dans une ruelle. D'après les premières constatations c'est bien lui qui a tué cette jeune femme.

- Si l'affaire est déjà résolue pourquoi m'en parlez-vous ?

- J'en viens Agent Booth, laissez moi finir. Donc, j'étais occupé de vous dire que cette jeune femme l'a vue. Elle l'a même peut-être un peu trop vue. Elle a pût nous faire un portrait de l'homme et nous avons pût mettre un nom sur le visage. L'homme s'appelle Orlando Gonzales.

- Vous voulez dire le baron de la drogue ? Celui que le FBI veut mettre en prison depuis une dizaine d'années, mais qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne veut témoigner contre lui, soit elle disparaît soit elle veut plus témoigner ? Et dit qu'elle n'a rien vue ?

- Oui Agent Booth, lui même.

- La jeune femme ne va pas se rétracter ? Elle n'a pas peur de se faire tuer ?

- Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. Pour répondre à vos questions, la jeune femme est déterminée à mettre cette -excusez-moi de l'expression- ordure en prison. La victime était Laura Loy elle avait vingt-trois ans et était une étudiante en médecine. Elle avait rencontré Gonzales il y a quelques mois, ils étaient ensemble d'après les rumeurs. Nous pensons qu'il l'a tué parce qu'elle voulait le quitter.

- Vous savez le nombre de petites amies qu'il a tué ?

- Nous pensons qu'il en a tué une dizaine mais nous n'avons retrouvé que cinq corps en plus de celui de notre victime d'hier.

- J'ai une autre question : pourquoi c'est lui qui s'occupe des corps et non l'un de ses larbin ?

- Ce sont encore des suppositions mais, nous supposons qu'il veut être le "dernier" à voir ses copines. Nous pourrons lui demander quand il sera arrêté nous en seront plus. Mais, je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour que vous arrêtiez cette homme mais plutôt que vous protégiez la jeune femme qui va le mettre définitivement en prison.

- Monsieur, sans vous offenser, je ne suis pas US Marshall. Je suis agent du FBI , je ne protège pas les témoins.

- Vous allez faire une exception Agent Booth, la jeune femme ne veut pas témoigner si c'est une autre personne que vous qui la protégée.

- J'ai bien peur de devoir refuser, Monsieur. J'ai une affaire en cours avec l'institut Jefferson. Les Fouines ont besoin de moi.

- Les Fouines comme vous dites vont se débrouiller avec un autre agent du FBI.

- Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a que moi qui sait faire avec les Fouine et vous savez aussi qu'elles ne veulent travailler qu'avec moi.

- Agent Booth, si je dois vous obliger à protéger cette jeune femme en vous menaçant de vous virer, je le ferais. Bien que je n'aurais pas à le faire.

- Comment ça ?

Le directeur appuya sur un bouton sur son téléphone. Il demanda à sa secrétaire.

- Faites la entrer, Sophie.

- Tout de suite, monsieur.

Le directeur lâcha le bouton et croisa les mains sur son bureau. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit...

* * *

**Alors ? êtes-vous prêt/prête à continuer de me lire ou non ?**

**Dois-je arrêter tout de suite ? Ou continuer ?**

**La suite de "Mon champion" vendredi !**

**La suite de "Protéger un témoin" mercredi prochain !**

**Bonne soirée et a vendredi.**

**N'oubliez pas ma review :p**


	2. Protéger le témoin

_**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Je tiens à remercier les 9 personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, un nouveauté vous attend à la fin du chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Booth se retourna pour voir qui était cette jeune femme qui voulait que ce soit lui qui la surveillait et pas une autre personne. Il crut mal voir quand cette femme entra. Le directeur confirma sa pensée :

- Bonjour docteur Brennan, asseyez-vous.

Brennan s'installa sur la chaise à droite de Booth, en face du directeur. Ce dernier se retourna vers son agent :

- Je vous l'avais dit agent Booth, vous changerez d'avis quand vous serez qui est cette personne.

Booth se tourna vers sa partenaire pour l'interroger :

- Bones ?

- C'est moi qui est vue Orlando Gonzales déposer sa victime dans une ruelle près de chez moi.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir témoigner contre lui ?

- Je suis même déterminée.

Le directeur coupa la conversation des deux partenaires :

- Nous avons décidés que vous aller avoir un accident de voiture et que vous serez tué dans l'accident.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça à mon fils, monsieur.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Agent Booth. Personne ne doit être au courant.

- Quand doit-on partir ? Je veux passer une journée avec mon fils avant.

- Vous êtes libre aujourd'hui. Demain, vous serez partis. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de votre journée Agent Booth mais votre partenaire ne peut pas quitter le Bureau.

- Très bien.

Il partit sans se retourner, sans même dire un mot à sa partenaire. Il était en colère, Brennan pouvait le comprendre mais elle se leva et couru derrière son partenaire.

- Booth... Booth attends s'il te plaît.

Booth se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bones ? Tu crois pas que tu en as déjà fais assez ?

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Imagine toi, si j'avais fais comme toi il y a quelques années en me faisant passée pour morte ?

- Et me faire passer pour mort auprès de mon fils, tu crois que c'est bien ?

- Allons dans ton bureau.

Booth n'avait as envie d'y aller. Il voulait seulement retrouver son fils, mais se donner en spectacle devant les autres Agents du FBI, n'était pas non plus ce qu'il préféré. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau de l'Agent.

- Sur ce coup là, Bones, tu as pensé qu'à toi.

- Tu peux encore refuser, Booth. Mais dans ce cas, on se dit tout de suite au revoir. Parce que Orlando Gonzales ne va pas me lâcher comme ça.

- Arrêtes ça, tu veux bien ?

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De me prendre par les sentiments. Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça à cause de Parker.

- Je sais Booth, je suis tellement désolée. Si je pouvais le faire, je retournerais en arrière et je ne passerais pas par cette ruelle. Je ne verrais pas cet homme déposer le cadavre de cette jeune fille. Je n'aurais pas besoin de m'enfuir très loin, laissant les personnes que j'aime le plus derrière moi. J'ai la chance de t'avoir auprès de moi pendant tout le temps de ma protection, ne me l'enlève pas. Je t'en prie.

Booth vit la sincérité dans ses yeux, il voyait très bien qu'elle était triste de lui infliger ça.

- Tu es la seule personne que je veux près de moi, pendant le temps qu'ils arrivent à arrêter Orlando Gonzales et ses complices.

- Très bien. Je serais là pour toi, Bones. Mais je vais parler avec le Directeur, pour lui soumettre quelques demandes.

- Merci, Booth.

Elle sauta dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était d'être avec son partenaire et pas un Agent US Marshall qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait aucunement confiance.

Booth arriva devant le bureau du Directeur, il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on le permette d'entrer. Il entra dans le bureau après avoir reçu une réponse positive. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'il occupait une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Agent Booth ?

- Je suis d'accord pour protéger, Bones.

- J´attends vos conditions.

- Je veux que mon fils soit au courant. Je veux qu'il sache la vérité, je veux qu'on parle pendant cette période.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais si votre fils est prêt à jouer le jeu, nous pourrons en discuter. Faites le venir lui et sa mère ici.

Booth acquiesça et partit. Il était content de savoir que son fils pourrait savoir la vérité. Il partit dans son bureau, sa partenaire y était toujours. Il s'assit sur sa chaise derrière son bureau et composa le numéro de son ex. Après deux sonneries, elle décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Rébécca, c'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Seeley ?

- Tu peux venir avec Parker au FBI cet après-midi ?

- Nous sommes lundi, il a école !

- Je sais, mais c'est le directeur qui désire vous voir.

- Pourquoi le directeur du FBI voudrait nous voir ?

- Rébécca ne discute pas et vient au FBI cet après-midi, je t'en prie.

Elle abdiqua.

- Très bien, quelle heure ?

- Quinze heure. Merci Rebecca.

Elle raccrocha, sans même répondre. Booth déposa le téléphone sur son socle. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Le directeur a accepté que Parker soit au courant, s'il est prêt à garder ça secret.

- C'est génial ! Je suis contenté pour toi. Je sais combien ça te faisait mal de pas pouvoir voir ton fils pendant un long moment tout ça de ma faute.

- Tu étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

- Tu penses que je fais une bonne chose en témoignant contre lui ?

- Tu fais une chose courageuse, Bones. Tu vas mettre en prison l'un des pires meurtrier de Washington. Grâce a toi, des vies seront sauvées.

- J'ai faim ! Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

- Je vais commander du chinois à emporter.

Tout en disant cette phrase, il avait la main sur le téléphone. Il passa la commande, puis raccrocha. Brennan reprit la parole :

- Tu penses qu'on restera ici ?

- Connaissant le Directeur, il va nous emmener dans un endroit qu'on n'aurait jamais pensé.

- Dans un autre pays ?

- Possible.

- J´espère qu'on ne restera pas longtemps, qu'ils mettront bientôt la main sur Gonzales et qu'on pourra revenir.

- Je l'espère aussi.

- Tu es le meilleur partenaire, qu'on puisse avoir.

- Sans me venter, je sais.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils faillaient qu'ils décompressent.

- Toi aussi, tu es une très bonne partenaire.

- Seulement "bonne" ? Je t'ai dis que tu étais le meilleur.

Booth fit un sourire à sa partenaire.

- Tu es la meilleure partenaire, je suis sûr que beaucoup d'hommes doivent m'envier. Ça te vas ?

- J'en attendais pas autant !

Ils repartirent dans un fou rire.

Leur repas arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils mangèrent tout en parlant du dernier petit ami de Brennan.

- Tu pourrais avouer que j'avais raison.

- En quoi ?

- C'était un fou.

- Il collectionnait les cure-dents et alors ?

- Je me répète, c'était un fou.

- Tu as raison en faire, c'était un fou. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était comme ça quand j'ai commençais à sortir avec lui.

- Mais oui, c'est ça.

Booth éclata une nouvelle fois dans un fou rire, il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

**_Quand pensez-vous ? Vous vous attendiez que ce soit cette personne qui soit protégée par Booth ?_**

**_Je propose au neuf personnes qui m'ont laissées une review d'avoir le chapitre en avance lundi prochain au lieu d'avoir le mercredi._**

**_Je m'explique :_**

**_J'ai décidé d'avantager ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews. Donc pour "Protéger un temoin", que je publie tout les mercredis les personnes (donc celles qui reviews laissées une reviews) pourront la lire un à deux jours avant les autres._**

**_Par contre, les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le numéro 1 auront le 3 en avant première. Celles qui me laisseront sur le 2 auront pour la 4 et ainsi de suite._**

**_Les 9 personnes qui pourront avoir le chapitre 3, lundi ou mardi prochain sont :_**

**_- SoleaLuna (tu l'as déjà lu xD) - Guest - Lulu037 - Toutdoux-dadou - Low-BB - Lavicalinaezza - T'pau - Apollo16 - July-B0nes._**

**_Pour recevoir le 3ème chapitre, envoyez-moi un email avec votre adresse email à Ficandbones hotmail . Fr (tout collé) en me donnant votre pseudo ET mettre une review sur le chapitre en me disant que vous avez envoyez un email. _****_N'oubliez pas de mettre une review, sinon je ne vous enverrais pas le chapitre suivant et ainsi de suite._**

**_Je tiens a préciser que je n'oblige personne à me donner son email et que vous pouvez refuser d'avoir en avance le prochain chapitre. C'est un avantage que je vous donne parce que vous m'avez laissé une trace de votre passage._**

**_Pour celles qui veulent le chapitre 4 en avance, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_**

**_J´essaie ce système avec cette fic si tout va bien, je le mettrais en plad'issue "Mon Champion"._**

**_A vendredi pour la suite de "Mon Champion"._**


	3. Une partie de Monopoly

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Voici le 3ème chapitre. Je vous propose de le découvrir ou le redécouvrir pour les quatre chanceuses qui ont pu le lire en avance.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Rebecca arriva à l'heure prévue avec Parker, elle était partie directement dans le bureau de son ex. Booth était toujours avec Brennan, quand Rebecca entra Brennan s'excusa auprès de mon partenaire et sortie du bureau. Elle ferma la porte pour laisser de l'intimité à son partenaire. Rebecca demanda sang passer par quatre chemins :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Bonjour Rebecca, j'espère que toi aussi tu vas bien.

Parker courut quant à lui vers son père :

- Papa ! Je suis trop content, je vais pas à l'école !

- Oui, je sais fiston.

Rebecca s'impatientait :

- Bon alors ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, Seeley.

- Le directeur nous attend dans son bureau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rebecca fait moi seulement confiance, nous devons aller voir le directeur.

Elle acquiesça et suivit son ex dans les bureaux du FBI. Booth frappa à la porte du bureau de son patron. Il attendit quelques secondes et entra.

- Bonjour, vous pouvez vous assoir.

- Bonjour Monsieur, répondit Rebecca.

Parker était impressionné par le "grand" monsieur derrière le bureau. Il a seulement hoché la tête pour répondre au directeur. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises. Le directeur commença :

- Agent Booth avez-vous expliqué ce qu'il va se passer ?

Rebecca regarda Booth avec un regard interrogateur.

- Je n'ai rien dis. Je préfère que vous expliquez afin de mettre directement en place les conditions.

- Très bien. Parker, Mademoiselle Stinson, je vous ai fait venir afin de parler d'une affaire qui concerne l'Agent Booth.

- Je vous écoute, Monsieur.

- Bien. Demain nous allons provoquer une fausse de l'Agent Booth et du Docteur Brennan. Nous avons prévus de le dire à personne d'autre mais, l'Agent Booth l'a demandé. Vous êtes les seuls à savoir. Vous devez en aucun cas le dire à une personne, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, pouvant provoquer la mort du Docteur Brennan ou de l'Agent Booth. Avez-vous compris ?

- Nous avons compris.

- Pour rester en contact nous vous proposons de vous écrire des lettres. Mais vous devrez venir ici pour les lires ainsi que les écrire. Nous devrons les détruire une fois qu'elles seront lues.

- Très bien.

- Avez-vous des questions ?

Parker qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau du Directeur posa une question :

- Ça va durer combien de temps ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Puis Rebecca partie laissant Parker à son père. Booth alla en direction de la petite kitchenette où il s'attendait à trouver sa partenaire, son fils était toujours à ses côtés. Quand Parker vit Brennan il courra vers elle.

- Tu vas passer la journée avec nous, Docteur Bones ?

- J'aurais bien voulu Parker mais je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du QG du FBI.

Parker se tourna vers son père.

- Papa, vue que le Docteur Bones ne peut pas sortir d'ici, on peut peut-être rester avec elle ?

Brennan prit la parole à la place de Booth.

- Non Parker, tu vas passer la journée avec ton père. Tu ne le verras pas pendant un long moment et je ne vais pas te priver de ta journée avec ton père.

- Docteur Bones, toi aussi je ne te verrais pas pendant un long moment.

- Parker a raison, nous allons rester ici.

- Booth tu n'es pas obligé. Je serais m'occuper, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu veux faire quoi, Parker ?

- On pourrait faire un jeu de société dans ton bureau, papa ?

- Allons-y ! Tu viens, Bones.

- Booth, je t'ai dit...

Booth lui coupa la parole :

- Ce n'était pas une question, tu viens.

Brennan suivit Parker et Booth dans le bureau de ce dernier. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils débarrassèrent le bureau de l'Agent pour mettre en place le Monopoly.

- Je prends le chien ! Et toi, Docteur Bones tu veux quoi ?

- Euh... Je n'ai jamais joué. Quelles figurines il y a ?

- Il y a un téléphone portable, une chaussure, un hamburger, un avion ou un chapeau.

- Je vais prendre l'avion.

- Hey ! C'est ma figurine.

- Papa ! Tu peux laisser le Docteur Bones prendre l'avion, elle n'a jamais joué.

Parker faisait mine de gronder son père.

- Mais...

Parker coupa la parole à son père, faisant le "grand" :

- Il y a pas de "mais", c'est pour le Docteur Bones.

- C'est pas juste.

Bien sûr que Booth se moquait d'avoir tel ou tel figurine mais, il avait envie d'embêter son fils pour la dernière après-midi avant un long moment.

- Alors papa, tu veux lequel ?

- Je peux vraiment pas avoir l'avion ?

Booth faisait semblant d'être contrarié. Brennan avait remarqué et avait voulut rentrer dans son jeu :

- Ah non, je garde cette figurine.

- Mais Bones, c'est ma figurine.

- Maintenant, c'est mienne ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre euh...

Elle fouilla dans les quatre figurines restantes :

- Pourquoi pas...

Elle leva sa trouvaille :

- L'hamburger ?

- Oh non ! Hors de question !

- Bon... Le chapeau ?

- Non !

Parker commençait à s'impatienter.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre le téléphone portable et pas de discussion !

Les rôles étaient inversés, Booth faisait l'enfant alors que son fils faisait le "grand". Ça amusait Brennan de voir son partenaire embêter son fils comme il le faisait.

Elle voyait vraiment que ça faisait beaucoup de mal à son partenaire de devoir quitter son fils. Elle s'en voulait, c'était principalement de sa faute qu'il devait le quitter.

Booth capitula et ils purent commencer leur partie. Parker expliqua les règles du Monopoly à Brennan et ils purent commencer le jeu.

Il était plus de dix-huit heure quand ils finirent leur partie.

- Pour une débutante Docteur Bones, tu as battue papa !

- C'est la chance des débutants ça.

- Arrête de faire le mauvais joueur, Booth.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, arrête de faire le mauvais joueur papa.

Booth de retourna vers son fils.

- Alors comme ça mon bonhomme, tu ne tiens pas avec ton père ?

- Mais non, c'est que...

Parker ne savait plus quoi dire... Booth le réconforta.

- Je rigole mon chéri, vient là.

Booth prit son fils dans ses bras, il n'avait plus envie de le quitter. Il avait demandé à Dieu tout bas s'il pouvait arrêter le temps pour qu'il reste encore un long moment dans les bras.

Brennan se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle décida de ranger le jeu sans aller trop vite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Brennan avait terminé de ranger le jeu. L'étreinte de son partenaire avec son fils était elle aussi terminé. Il ne restait plus que deux heures pour Booth de profiter de son fils, il comptait bien le faire.

- On commande une pizza ?

- Oh oui !

Après avoir manger leur pizza, Parker demanda à son père :

- Papa, on peut jouer à cache-cache ?

- Ici ?

- Oh oui, s'il te plaît... S'il te plaît... aller paaaaapaaaaa...

Parker faisait la même tête de chien battu que son père.

- Oh Booth... Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix.

- Bon d'accord. Mais pas très loin et tu restes sur cet étage, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Docteur Bones, tu comptes avec papa ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Parker sortit du bureau de son père pour se cacher... Dans moins d'une heure, il ne verrait plus son père et ça pendant un long moment...

Booth et Brennan partirent une minute plus tard pour trouver Parker. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à le retrouver. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Sweet.

- Ah... Te voilà mon petit Démon.

Booth prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra une nouvelle fois.

Rebecca arriva à vingt heure exactement et après un nouveau câlin Booth se sépara de son fils...

* * *

**_Votre avis ?_**

**_Je rappelle aux 3 personnes qui ont reçu par e-mail le chapitre 3 doivent laisser une review avec le même pseudo que stipulé dans l'e-mail pour pouvoir avoir le chapitre 4, lundi._**

**_Pour celles qui veulent avoir le chapitre 4 par email elles aussi lundi. Il suffit de mettre une review et de m'envoyer un mail à : Ficandbones hotmail . Fr_**

**_Pour la suite de Mon Champion, elle sera publié dimanche ou la semaine prochaine._**

**_A lundi pour certaine et à mercredi pour d'autres._**


	4. Départ pour une nouvelle vie

_**Bonjour !**_

_**La voici, la voilà, la quatrième partie est là.**_

_**Pour celles qui l'ont lu, redécouvrez le. Les autres, juste deux mots : bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Booth était triste de voir son fils partir. Il s'était mît devant la fenêtre de son bureau et il regardait son fils donnant la main de sa mère partir. Booth avait le cœur brisé de se séparer de son fils, c'est vrai il l'avait fait plus d'une fois. Mais c'était pas la même chose. Là il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il n'en avait. Il ne pourra pas être en contact avec son fils se ce n'est pas lettre. Il n'aura même pas la chance d'être là pour son anniversaire le mois prochain. C'était vraiment dur pour lui.

Brennan était assise sur la chaise en face du bureau de son partenaire. Elle voyait que son partenaire était vraiment triste, le regard sur la fenêtre, regardant son fils partir. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire ça. Elle aurait dû ne rien dire, faire comme si elle n'avait rien vue. mais aurait-elle supportée ? Sûrement pas. Elle aurait dû accepté l'offre du directeur, elle aurait dû laisser un achat US Marshall. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son partenaire.

- Booth... Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais dû accepter l'aide d'un agent US Marshall. A cause de moi, tu dois quitter ton fils. J'aimerais de pas être passée par cette ruelle. J'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt. J'aurais...

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, Booth de retourna vers sa partenaire et il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Eh... Calme toi, Bones. Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Tu as eu raison refuser. Je n'aurais pas réussi à vivre sachant que tu es morte. Je préfère qu'on se fasse tout les deux passés pour morts et qu'on soit ensemble.

Brennan se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais ton fils...

- Parker est au courant, on va pouvoir s'écrire.

- Je suis tellement désolée.

Brennan reposa sa tête sur le torse de son partenaire, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup. Ce qui était positif dans cette situation c'était que Parker était au courant pour la fausse mort de son père.

Elle avait peur de la réaction d'Angela, quand elle apprendrait qu'elle était "morte". Arrivera-t-elle à vivre ? Brennan pensait plutôt que sa meilleure amie survivrait. Elle aurait un grand besoin d'Hodgins, elle espérait vraiment que ces deux là se mettraient ensemble. Sa meilleure amie méritait d'être avec un homme comme Hodgins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Bones ?

- Je pense à Angela...

- Ça va être dur pour moi aussi. Mais il le faut, soit tu meurs grâce au FBI ou soit tu meurs à cause de Gonzales.

- Tu as raison, mais ça me fait mal de savoir qu'elle va souffrir de ma faute.

- Arrête de te faire du mal, Bones.

Les deux partenaires restèrent encore un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis ils se séparèrent.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Booth.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de rentrer chez moi.

- Tu devrais quand même prendre quelques affaires.

- Tu veux que j'aille récupérer des affaires chez toi ?

- Non, faut vraiment leur faire croire que je suis morte donc je dois prendre aucune affaire.

- Tu as raison. Moi non plus, je ne devrais pas y aller.

- Tu es sûr ?

Booth acquiesça.

- Alors allons dormir dans la salle de repos, il est déjà tard.

- Merci Booth pour ce que tu vas faire pour moi, tu es le meilleur partenaire qu'on puisse avoir.

Booth sourit à sa partenaire et ils partirent dans la salle de repos. Demain, une longue journée les attendait.

#

Sept heure du matin le lendemain, les deux partenaires venaient de se réveiller. L'accident de voiture était prévu deux heures plus tard. Ils devaient monter dans le SUV et aller sur une scène de crime, mais il n'y arriveraient jamais.

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur du FBI.

- Quand vous monterez dans le SUV, vous prendrez la direction de l'aéroport. Dans le SUV, il y aura une perruque, une paire de lunette pour chacun de vous ainsi que des vêtements de rechange Vous devrez les porter avant de sortir du véhicule.

- Très bien, monsieur.

- Quand vous serez dans l'avion, vous aurez une enveloppe avec votre nouvelle identité et votre destination. Personne ne devra savoir où vous êtes même votre fils, agent Booth.

- D'accord.

- Maintenant, vous pouvez prendre le SUV et aller à l'aéroport.

Les deux partenaires se levèrent et sortirent du bureau, direction le SUV. Ils y montèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Brennan récupéra le sac sur la banquette arrière et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortie des vêtements pour elle et pour son partenaire.

- Euh... Tu n'as qu'à te changer derrière. Je me changerais après.

Brennan rougit et s'installa derrière et se changea et mît la perruque. Booth fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Brennan rangea leurs vêtements dans le sac et en sortit deux paires de lunette. Booth se tourna vers sa partenaire :

- Wouah ! Le changement.

- Le blond, c'est vraiment pas pour moi.

- Je dois avouer que tes yeux ne ressortent pas.

Booth démarra la voiture, ils n'avaient rien à faire si ce n'est conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport. ils étaient dans un SUV de couleur gris, des agents du FBI étaient dans le noir habituel de Booth.

#

Un peu plus d'une demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Ils montèrent dans l'avion privé que le FBI avait mît à leur disposition. Le pilote était la seule personne dans l'avion. Il ne savait rien, il devait les emmener dans un aéroport dans un pays et là un autre prendrait la relève.

Une fois dans l'avion, les deux partenaires s'installèrent sur les sièges. Le pilote fut alors autorisé à décoller. Quand le pilote leur informa qu'ils pouvaient enlever leur ceinture, Brennan prit l'enveloppe qui était sur l'un des sièges.

- Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire.

Brennan attendit que son partenaire revienne avec leur verre pour ouvrir l'enveloppe.

_"Dans cette enveloppe, il y a vos nouvelle carte d'identité, de permis et de crédit. Vous êtes Madame Sarah Copel et Monsieur Jordan Copel. Vous êtes mariés depuis quinze jours, vos alliances sont dans l'enveloppe. Vous venez d'emménager à Montréal suite au décès de l'un de vos amis. Vous travaillez dans la construction immobilière, vous êtes les directeurs d'une célèbre marque. Vous vivez dans un magnifique loft un peu éloigné de Montréal._

_ Ce pilote vous emmènera au Brésil où vous brulerez ce message. Un homme vous attendra à votre devolunte, il vous emmènera dans un hôtel où vous passerez la nuit avant de reprendre un nouvel avion pour Montréal. Les billets seront dans la chambre d'hôtel avec une nouvelle enveloppe._

_N'oubliez pas de mettre vos bagues. Vos nouvelles identités commencent dès la sortie de __l'avion."_

Brennan regarda son partenaire.

- Nous sommes mariés ?

- On dirait. Tu veux que j'appelle le directeur pour qu'il nous trouve une nouvelle identité ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est pour notre sécurité et si pour rester en vie il faut qu'on soit mariés, je suis d'accord. Tu l'es toi ?

- Bien sûr.

Booth sourit à sa partenaire pour la rassurer.

#

Quelques heures plus tard, ils atterrirent au Brésil. Avant de descendre de l'avion ils mirent leur bague. Quand ils furent sur le sol, Booth brûla la lettre. Un chauffeur les attendait, ils montèrent dans la voiture en direction de l'hôtel.

- Oh regarde ma chérie, c'est vraiment magnifique.

Booth s'impliquait déjà dans son rôle de mari. Brennan quant à elle, elle avait encore un peu de mal.

- C'est vrai, ça doit être un pays magnifique.

* * *

_**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? **_

_**Pour celles qui l'ont lu, n'oubliez pas la review pour continuer de recevoir la suite de la fic en avance sur les autres.**_

_**Pour celles qui veulent avoir le chapitre en avance -le lundi au lieu du mercredi- il suffit de mettre une review et m'envoyer un email à ficandbones (a) hotmail . Fr. Pressisez moi votre pseudo.**_

_**Enfin, la suite de "Mon champion" sera publiée dans quelques jours. Sûrement vendredi. J'essaie d'avancer.**_

**_Bonne soirée._**


	5. Plus que sous couverture ?

**Bonjour,**

**Comme je vous avez prevenu, mercredi, c'est la suite de Protéger un Temoin. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. J'ai perdu quelques personnes au passage... **

**Comme d'habitude, celles qui veulent en avance mettre une review et m'envoyer un e-mail. (Adresse déjà mise sur d'autres post).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au même moment à Washington, Angela était arrivée au Jefferson. Il était neuf heure moins cinq, Hodgins arriva dans son bureau en trompe.

- Allume la télé.

- Bonjour Hodgins, ça va merci de me poser la question.

- Allume la télé, Angela !

Elle alluma la télé. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand découvrant un SUV comme celui de Booth en feu. La présentatrice parlait :

_"Ce matin, vers huit heure quarante-cinq, un SUV qui d'après les plates minéralogiques, serait celui de l'Agent Booth a explosé. Il n'y a aucun survivants."_

- Au mon Dieu ! Brennan était avec Booth ce matin. Oh mon Dieu ! _  
_

- Angela calme-toi.

- Me calmer ? Ma meilleure amie est peut-être morte dans un fichu accident de voiture !

- Appel le FBI, Angela.

Angela prit le téléphone et composa le numéro du FBI. Le Directeur confirma ce qu'Angela redoutait le plus : Booth et Brennan avait eu effectivement un accident et ils étaient tout les deux morts. Angela raccrocha le téléphone sans répondre et s'effondra en pleurs sur le canapé. Hodgins la prit dans ses bras...

#

Au Brésil, il était plus de seize heure trente. Booth et Brennan venaient d'arriver dans leur chambre, elle était spacieuse. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit où l'enveloppe les attendait. Booth l'ouvrit et commença la lecture :

_"Dans cette enveloppe vous trouverez vos billet d'avion pour Montréal. Une voiture vous attendra là-bas pour vous amener chez vous. Vous trouverez aussi les clefs de votre loft. Dans la salle de bain, vous trouverez des valises avec le minimum pour tenir quelques jours. Une enveloppe avec une somme d'argent est dans le coffre fort de votre maison. Le code de ce dernier est le jour où vos vous êtes mariés._

_Nous vous enverrons d'autres lettres très prochainement._

_N'oubliez pas de brûler cette lettre."_

Booth regarda sa partenaire.

- Sommes nous censés savoir qu'elle est la date ?

Brennan enleva sa bague et regarda à l'intérieur.

- Tu es bien un homme, tu ne te souviens même pas du plus beau jour de ta vie !

Brennan rigola.

- Eh !

- Le 25 avril.

Les partenaires discutèrent encore quelques secondes, puis Booth demanda à sa "femme" :

- Madame Copel, me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accompagniez faire un tour sur la plage ?

- Avec joie, Monsieur Copel.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Prends la lettre, il faut la brûler.

Booth hocha la tête et il prit la lettre.

Une fois sur la plage, les deux partenaires se tenaient toujours la main. Booth avait brûlé la lettre, ils pouvaient profiter de la plage une journée avant leur départ demain matin pour Montréal.

C'était quand même bizarre la vie, pensa Brennan. Il y a deux jours, le matin, quand elle est partie travailler, elle n'aurait jamais pensée que le soir elle aurait était témoin d'une chose pareille. Que le lendemain, elle aurait dû demander à son partenaire de se séparer de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde pour qu'elle soit en vie. Que deux jours plus tard, elle serait au Brésil avec son partenaire et en plus qu'elle soit mariée avec. Demain, elle serait une nouvelle femme, elle aurait un mari, elle aurait une maison et une nouvelle vie. Si Angela serait là, elle n'en croirait pas ses yeux.

Angela... sa meilleure amie. Déjà une journée sans elle et elle lui manquait déjà. Brennan se demandait comment Angela se sentait après l'annonce de sa mort, après tout, les médias on dû passer cette affaire en boucle. Brennan s'en voulait de faire vivre ça à sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle préférait qu'elle lui fasse mal en la croyant morte alors qu'elle ne l'est pas que d'être réellement morte. Angela comprendrait, enfin, elle espérait qu'elle comprendrait.

Booth vit que Brennan était dans ses pensées, il s'arrêta et se plaça devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sarah ?

Il n'y avait personne aux alentours mais il fallait qu'il s'habitue à appeler sa partenaire par son nouveau prénom.

- Je réfléchis juste...

- A quoi ?

- Au mal que ça va faire quand ils apprendront la vérité.

Elle baissa la tête, Booth lâcha sa main et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, oui, ils vont avoir mal. Mais vaut mieux qu'ils aient mal parce que tu es vivante et que tu leurs a caché que tu sois morte et la douleur ne pourra pas s'arrêter.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, ton fils...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sarah. Tu es ma femme -partenaire- et je ferais tout pour que tu sois encore à mes côtés dans dix ou vingt ans.

- Tu dis ça seulement pour me réconforter, Jordan. Dans dix ou vingt ans tu seras avec une femme extraordinaire et tu auras des enfants. Moi, je serais encore à l'institut avec mes squelettes.

- Arrête ça, tu veux ?

- Tu sais comme moi que c'est la vérité.

- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas le contraire ? Peut-être que ce sera toi qui sera mariée et qui aura des enfants et que moi, non.

- Tu dis ça seulement pour me remonter le moral mais, merci.

- Non, Sarah, ce n'est pas du tout pour te remonter le morale. Je le pense vraiment.

Booth vit une larme solitaire couler de l'œil droit de sa partenaire, il la fit disparaître. Il prit sa partenaire.

- Je te promets que tu connaîtras le bonheur, Tempérance, je te le promets.

Il avait fait exprès de l'appeler par son véritable prénom. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sincère.

- Merci, tu es vraiment le partenaire idéal Booth. Je te demanderai presque de m'épouser pour ne pas laisser échapper un homme aussi bien que toi.

Il recula de l'étreinte de sa partenaire, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est une proposition ? Non, parce que je veux bien te dire oui mais...

Il leva sa main gauche.

- Je suis marié à la plus belle femme.

Brennan sourit à la phrase de Booth. Même dans les moments de doute, comme celui-ci, il était là à la faire sourire.

- Vraiment ? La plus belle ?

- Oh oui, la plus belle femme.

Brennan s'approcha de son visage et lui fit un bisou sur les lèvres. Simple et rapide. Booth la regarda, il ne comprit pas son geste.

- Hum... ?

- Nous sommes mariés. Un bisou sur la joie n'est pas pareil que un bisou sur la bouche.

- Alors tu ne l'as fais que parce que nous sommes mariés ?

Brennan vit que son partenaire était déçu.

- Tu es déçu ?

- Tu m'as demandé en mariage il n'y a pas deux minutes, tu n'as fais que ça parce que nous sommes sous couverture ?

- Oui, enfin non...

Booth se recula de Brennan, ils étaient encore proche. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul, je vais faire un tour.

Il partit sans attendre de réponse de sa partenaire, déçu. Brennan resta sans bouger, elle était choquée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Booth attendait d'elle.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que vous aimez. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre suivant donc je ne sais pas s'ils vont se réconcilier ou pire encore. **

**À vendredi pour la suite de Mon Champion.**

**N'oubliez pas la review, s'il vous plaît.**

**Bonne soirée.**


	6. Réconciliation et plus

**_Bonjour,_**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis déçue, la plupart de mes fics sont moins lu comme "Mon Champion", je n'ai pratiquement pas eu de reviews pour le chapitrer publié jeudi ! J'espère que c'est un oublie de votre part._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Booth était en colère. C'est vrai, il n'aurait pas dû partir de cette façon. Il aurait dû rester auprès de sa partenaire et lui parlait. Mais il lui aurait dit quoi ? _"Tu sais, je suis heureux que le Directeur nous met sous couverture en tant que mari et femme. J'aime ça. Le baiser que tu m'as fais, il a réveillé quelque chose, quelque chose de très fort envers toi."_ Il ne l'aurait jamais plus regardé de la même façon, surtout s'il lui avait dit et si elle l'avait envoyé balader. S'il lui aurait dit, il aurait eu beaucoup de difficultés à mener à bien cette couverture. Le mieux, c'est de ne rien dire et de laisser le temps faire.

Booth arriva auprès de gros rochers gris, il décida de s'assoir sur l'un d'eux. Il plongea son regard chocolat vers le coucher de soleil. Il se dit, qu'il ne manquait plus que Brennan à ses côtés pour que le tableau du parfait petit couple était mît en scène.

Pourquoi Dieu ne voulait pas qu'il soit heureux ? Selon ses plans ? Comme un célèbre écrivain qu'il adorait lire : Harlan Coben, le citait souvent dans ses livres : "_L'Homme prévoit, Dieu rit_." Booth se dit qu'avec lui, Dieu devait être mort de rire. Après tout, il voulait se marier avant d'avoir des enfants, au final il avait un garçon et il n'était toujours pas marié. Il voulait être avec sa partenaire, il voyait bien que c'était la femme de sa vie, mais ça non plus, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir.

Il était tellement concentré sur ses pensés et à regarder le coucher du soleil, qu'il ne remarqua pas sa partenaire s'assoir auprès de lui.

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder Booth, lui demander tout de suite ce qu'il avait ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça comme ça. Elle décida de commencer une discussion par :

- C'est magnifique.

Booth ne la regarda pas, il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas.

- Jordan ?

Booth rit intérieurement, elle l'avait appelé "Jordan", son prénom de couverture. Il n'y avait personnes aux alentours, elle aurait pût l'appeler par son vraie prénom. Il ne réagit pas.

- Regarde-moi.

Il ne cilla pas, regardant encore l'horizon. Brennan décida de sortir les grands moyens.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, la mission est terminée. Je rentre. Je ne veux plus de tout ça, je veux retrouver la vie d'avant quitte à me faire tuer.

Bien sûr qu'elle mentait. Elle voulait rester auprès de lui quelques mois, seule. Être sa femme pendant quelques mois. Elle en rêvait la nuit, enfin, presque. Elle réussit à le faire ciller et il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, j'espère ?

- Non, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu me parles...

Elle vit dans ses yeux, le mal qu'elle lui faisait en disant ça. Elle se ravisa.

- ...non, je veux rester sous converture.

Booth reporta son regard sur l'horizon, ne voyant plus sa partenaire. Il l'ignorait à nouveau.

- Tu penses m'ignorer encore comme ça longtemps ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Rien. À moins que,...

- Regardes-moi, s'il te plais.

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Brennan décida de se lever et de se poster devant à quelques centimètre du visage de son partenaire et à quelques centimètres du vide. Si elle faisait un demi-pas, elle se retrouvait quatre mètres plus bas.

- Parles-moi.

Elle prit ses mains. Booth enleva ses mains, ce qui la fit perdre l'équilibre. Au moment où elle allait basculer en arrière et tomber quatre mètres plus bas, son partenaire lui retient les bras. Il la regarda dans les yeux et là, il vit la peine qu'il lui faisait. C'était vraiment gamin de faire ça, même son fils ne faisait pas ça. Il devait s'excuser auprès de sa partenaire en faite, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle s'il avait des sentiments... C'est de sa faute à lui. Si elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui, il n'y pouvait rien non plus. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire comme ces fous et l'obliger à l'aimer, hors de question. Si elle n'avait pas de sentiments, il devait faire avec et se dire qu'il devait être heureux si elle trouve le bonheur. Même sans lui.

- Je suis désolé.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Brennan savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Pour être partit sur un coup de tête ? Ou alors pour l'avoir pratiquement poussée dans le vide ? Elle ne su quoi dire, si ce n'est :

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout est de ma faute.

De quoi voulait-il parler ? Il ne parlait pas de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, loin de là même.

- Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ?

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû passer dans cette ruelle si j'avais fais mon travail.

- Quel travail ? Tu mets redevable de rien, Booth.

- J'aurais dû être présent ce soir là. J'aurais dû te forcer à quitter le Jefferson plus tôt, mais au lieu de ça, je ne l'ai pas fais.

- Tu sais comme moi que tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui est entêtée, c'est moi qui préfère rester avec les morts qu'être avec les vivants.

- Pourtant les peuvent t'amener tant de choses alors que ceux qui sont morts ne peuvent pas.

- Mais moi, je peux leur apporter ceux qu'ils n'ont plus.

- Certes, mais la vie ne se résume pas qu'au travail, elle est bien trop courte. Tu devrais vivre pour être avec les vivants.

- C'est à dire arrêter mon métier ?

- Non Tempérance, loin de là même.

- Alors comment ?

- Il suffit de changer quelques petites choses. Comme rentrer plus tôt le soir ou sortir le week-end, sortir dans les bars pour pouvoir faire de nouvelles rencontres. Et pourquoi pas rencontrer l'amour.

Elle s'approcha de son partenaire un peu plus.

- Si je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans les bars pour rencontrer l'amour ?

- Tu penses le trouver comment ?

- S'il se trouvait pas loin ? Si je le croissais chaque jour ?

- Alors je serais heureux que tu sois avec cette personne et j'espère qu'elle te mérite.

- Je suis plus que sûre qu'elle me mérite. Je suis sûr que tu serais heureux que je sois avec cette personne.

Booth bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait donc rien comprit, le fait qu'il soit partit tout à l'heure ne l'avait pas aidé à comprendre ? Il ne sût quoi dire, il répondit :

- Si tu le dis.

- Il est tellement... J'adore quand il me sert dans ses bras, qu'il me réconforte avec ses mots doux susurré à l'oreille pour que je me calme, quand il me touche les cheveux. J'aime être dans ses bras, le sentir auprès de moi et me dire que pour quelques secondes il ne voit que moi et pas ces blondes sexy. Quand il plonge ses yeux dans les miens... Ça pourrait être drôle que je dise ça, mais je perds pied. J'ai l'impression que le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds.

Booth se demandait si elle le faisait exprès ?

- Le voir chaque jour me donne le sourire. Je prie -même si je ne crois pas en Dieu- chaque matin pour qu'il vienne me voir. Me ramène mon café, me fasse un sourire à damner un saint.

Booth vit qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse : elle utilisait des expressions, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait.

- Je suis contente pour toi, Tempérance. Tu as trouvé la personne qu'il te fallait.

Il n'était pas du tout contente... Elle plongea son regard un peu plus dans celui de son partenaire et elle finit par dire :

- L'entendre m'appeler par ce surnom débile mais que j'affectionne tant : Bones.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfait._**

**_Pour ce coup ci et pendant quelques temps, il n'y aura pas de chapitre d'avance, je n'ai pas trop le temps._**

**_J'espère pouvoir publier une suite de Mon _****_champion, mercredi. CE N'EST PAS SUR !_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	7. L'amour gagne toujours

_**Bonjour, on m'a demandé de publier la suite de Protéger un témoin donc la voici !**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, j'en ai eu beaucoup et ça me fait très plaisir !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Pendant les deux premières secondes qui suivirent la déclaration de Brennan, Booth n'eut aucune réaction. Puis la seconde suivante, il faillit perdre pied. Avait-il bien comprit ? Depuis le début, elle parlait de lui ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait rêver, c'est ça : c'est un rêve débile. Mais qu'il était bon. Il regarda les yeux de sa partenaire, non, il ne rêvait pas. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle attendait une réponse. Elle avait peur.

Il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son ne pût en sortir. Il était encore sous le choc. Elle l'aimait. Elle le lui avait fait comprendre, il en était sûr maintenant, tout à l'heure sur la plage. Il devait faire quelque chose, elle attendait, le regardant dans les yeux. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il devait faire quelque chose, sinon elle fuirait.

La seule chose qu'il pût faire mais pas des moindre : approcher son visage de celui de la femme de sa vie et capturer ses lèvres pour un doux mais long baiser.

Il se détacha quelques secondes de sa partenaire et posa son front contre celui de sa bien Aimée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il décida de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser les cheveux.

Brennan se disait, qu'elle était bien à ce moment précis. Elle avait enfin avouée ses sentiments à l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne l'envoie balader après cette déclaration après le temps qu'il a mît à réagir mais ce fût tout le contraire. Quand Booth posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle crut qu'elle allait tomber du rocher tant elle attendait ce moment depuis la dernière fois, à Noël.

Quand il se sépara d'elle, elle ne pût que verser une larme. Il l'a prit dans ses bras directement, lui caressent les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cette sensation. Elle aimerait tellement que le temps s'arrête, que les oiseaux arrêtent de chanter, que les nuages s'effacent, que les vagues se stop. Que la fin dans le monde ne soit plus, que la guerre mais quelle guerre ? Que toutes les mauvaises chose cesse pour laisser place au bonheur et en particulier _son_ bonheur. Elle était heureuse dans ses bras et elle pourrait tuer pour y rester.

Elle sourit quand elle entendit Booth lui susurrer des mots.

- Eh... Je suis là. Je ne veux pas que tu pleurs.

Elle se recula même si elle aurait voulu rester dans ses bras encore et encore.

- Je ne pleure pas.

Il essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

- Alors pourquoi ces larmes ?

- Je sais que quand je pleure, tu me prends dans tes bras, donc j'en profite.

Elle sourit, lui aussi.

- Non, je suis tout simplement heureuse.

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, il adorait plonger ses yeux dans ceux de celle qu'il aimait.

- Tu aimes être dans mes bras ? Que je te caresse les cheveux ? Que je te sourit ? Et même que je t'appelle Bones ?

- J'aime tout ça, oui.

- Moi j'adore te prendre dans mes bras et me dire pendant quelques secondes que tu m'appartient à moi et personne d'autre. Plonger mon regard dans le tien pour apercevoir un océan d'un bleu magnifique. J'adore te rapporter ton café chaque matin et te voir souriante, ce sourire.

Elle lui sourit.

- J'aime quand tu m'embrasses.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de son partenaire et n'oublions pas, de son mari et les capture pour un long baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Ils s'étaient installés sur le balcon où une magnifique vue sur l'océan les attendait. Ils étaient confortablement installés dans des transats chacun de leur côté, mais ils se tenaient la main. Booth regarda sa partenaire.

- Il faudrait peut-être mettre en place notre converture, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est vrai. Si je me souviens bien, la lettre disait que nous avions perdu un amie et c'est pourquoi nous avons déménagé à Montréal.

- Oui, alors inventons un mensonge.

- Il se serait fait renversé dans la rue par un automobiliste saoul.

- Très bien, mais il faut inventer encore plus parce que si un ami meurt, d'accord mais on peut rester vivre dans notre ville.

- La police a très vite classée l'affaire parce que c'était "l'un des leurs."

- Tu as de bonnes idées, Tempe.

Elle lui sourit.

- C'était notre meilleur ami, continua Brennan. Il avait beaucoup de problème en ce moment et il vivait avec nous pendant ce temps.

Booth la regarda.

- Je vais devoir faire très attention.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais très bien mentir et raconter des histoires. Je vais devoir faire attention que tu me mentes pas en me disant que ce soit tu travailleras tard alors que tu es partie voir ailleurs.

Booth sourit lui faisait comprendre qu'il rigolait, qu'il ne la pensait pas comme ça. Elle lui tapa sur le bras.

- Eh ! Tu crois que moi, je devrais pas avoir peur ?

Booth se leva s'approcha du transat où sa partenaire était allongée, il s'abaissa pour être le plus proche d'elle.

- Crois-moi que maintenant tu es à moi, je te garde.

Il s'abaissa et l'embrassa.

Brennan l'attira contre elle pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle passa ses mains sous son maillot. Booth la souleva pour l'amener dans la chambre...

Le lendemain matin, Booth se réveilla le premier. Il décida de commander le petite déjeuner pour lui et sa... femme. Une fois le petit déjeuner servit il décida de réveiller sa partenaire, il s'approcha du lit et l'embrassa.

- Eh !

- Tu es déjà réveillé ?

- Oui, il est déjà neuf heure et nous devons prendre l'avion dans quelques heures.

Elle acquiesça. Dans quelques heures, ils seront mariés alors qu'ils viennent juste de se mettre ensemble, hier. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre.

- Le petit déjeuner est servit !

Il déposa un plateau sur ses genoux.

- Merci, Booth. Viens.

Elle tapa la place auprès d'elle pour qu'il s'installe près d'elle. Booth s'assit auprès d'elle.

- On fera un petit tour auprès de l'hôtel puis il faudra qu'on parte.

- On décolle à quelle heure ?

- Quatorze heure trente-deux.

Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner puis s'habillèrent. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel pour faire une promenade puis ils mangèrent et à une heure ils étaient prêt pour partir à Montréal.

Ils passèvrent la douane sans trop de problème avec leur nouvelle identité. Après tout, c'est le FBI qui leur avait fait leur nouvelle carte. Ils montèrent dans l'avion quelques minutes avant la décollage.

Brennan regarda son partenaire, il était stressé.

- Calme-toi.

Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit.

- Je m'y ferais jamais au décollage.

- Tout va bien ce passer.

Ils décollèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Brennan vit que Booth serra sa main quand ils décollèrent. Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

* * *

**_J'espère que vous aimez._**

**_Demain sera publié la suite de 24 heures ! Ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre !_**

**_J´aimerais vous annoncer que Mon Champion durera encore un moment ! Je ne sais pas si ça vous plait -dites le moi- mais je viens de terminer le dixième chapitre d'avance ! J'en suis au 48 ! Vous allez m'en vouloir, je vous l'assure. La suite sera sûrement en ligne mercredi ou jeudi, tout dépend de mon temps. _**

**_Il est probable qu'à partir du 26 vous n'avez plus de publication de ma part ou très rarement car je pars en vacance._**

**_Donnez moi votre avis sour Mon Champin s'il vous plaît. Et n'oubliez pas ma review. _**

**_À demain pour la suite de 24 ! _**


	8. Une vie de couple

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews.**_

_**Ce chapitre a été écrit par SOLEALUNA et non par moi.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve à la fin.**_

* * *

L'arrivée a Montréal se fit dans le calme le plus total. Booth et Bones se tenaient la main, souriant. Ils n'avaient pas pour autant oublier leur situation, mais ils avaient décide de rester dans la petit bulle de bonheur qu'ils s'étaient construite. Une voiture arriva devant l'aéroport et ils y montèrent directement en se cachant discrètement le visage. A peine avait elle démarré qu'ils découvrirent une petite enveloppe fine. Sauf qu'il n'y avait ni lettre ni mot d'aucun sorte, mais une petite clé argentée, comme l'avait dit le chef de Booth. C'était la clé de leur loft. Leur chez soi. Jamais Brennan n'avait été aussi loin avec un homme. Et même si ce n'était pas complètement réel, elle était heureuse de le partager avec Booth, son ami son partenaire.

- N'empêche ça va être plus facile maintenant hein Bones ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Pour... Jouer le jeu, en tant que couple mariés puisqu'on.. Enfin on est...  
- Ensemble ?  
- Oui...

Il avait répondu avec un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Quelques minutes avec elle et il devenait comme un enfant devant son amoureuse. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, légèrement rougissante, et se rassît convenablement, serrant dans sa fine main la petite clé. La voiture se gara trente minutes plus tard devant une sublime résidence qui laissa les deux partenaires bouche bée devant le spectacle. La voiture les laissa sur le porche. Brennan courut pour ouvrir la porte et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'immensité du lieu et sa beauté. Le salon était gigantesque, décoré avec goût, et donnait sur une cuisine américaine toute équipée. On pouvait apercevoir le deuxième étage, ou étaient les chambres et la salle de bains.

- Allons chercher la valise.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans les escaliers. La première porte était leur chambre, et la deuxième fut en effet la salle de bains. Gigantesque, elle aussi, avec une douche et une baignoire a remous, et posée sur le lavabo, il y avait la valise. Booth l'ouvrir et trouva des vêtements masculins et féminins.

- Il y en a peu.  
- C'est juste pour quelques jours au plus Booth.  
- Et a quoi va nous servir l'argent dans le coffre ?  
- Peut être auront nous des informations en l'ouvrant.  
- Allons y.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et trouvèrent quelques minutes après le coffre fort, derrière le tableau représentant la statue de la liberté revisite par Andy Warhol. Booth tapa le code sur le clavier du coffre et l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur deux enveloppes étaient posées l'une sur l'autre, les partenaire en prirent chacun une. Quand Booth ouvrit la sienne, il découvrit l'équivalent de 1000 dollars en petites coupures. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, car il n'était pas habitue a voir autant d'argent liquide d'un coup. Brennan ouvrit l'écriture et trouva un nouveau message qui leur étaient destiné.

_"Quand vous lirez ce message, cela veut dire que vous êtes arrivés dans votre maison. Ne sortez pas aujourd'hui. Le frigo est rempli et vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Commencez a préparer votre couverture en imaginant les circonstances de votre rencontre avant de rencontrer quelqu'un. De nouvelles informations suivront, n'oubliez pas de brûlez ce message."_

Bones et Booth se regardèrent intensément, et Seeley alla dans la cuisine pour brûler le papier au dessus du gaz. Quand il se retourna il demanda en souriant.

- Ça veut dire qu'on a la journée de libre c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui... Tu aurais une idée de comment passer le temps ?

Son air coquin le fit sourire et il s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

- J'ai même plusieurs idées...

Elle poussa un petit cri quand il la souleva dans ses bras et tout en s'embrassant, ils montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre leur chambre commune, celle qui allait être témoins de leur amour.  
Deux heures plus tard, Brennan jouait gaiement avec ses doigts et ceux de Booth qui reposait sur le torse de ce dernier. Leurs corps entrelaces et collés l'un a l'autre partageaient leurs chaleurs communes.

- Alors... Comment on s'est rencontrés ?

Booth rit en caressant le dos gracieusement nu d'un mouvement lent et régulier. Elle frissonna et attendit sa réponse.

- On pourrait raconter la notre mais en la changeant un peu.  
- Par exemple ?  
- J'avais un problème a mon travail,, et tu étais la meilleure dans ce domaine alors tu m'as aidé...et je suis tombé amoureux...  
- Tu as quand même enlever 5 ans !  
- Pas vraiment.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

- Que veux tu dire par : pas vraiment ?  
- Ba... J'ai... Disons que des que je t'ai vu, sur cette estrade, donnant un cours... J'ai sut que tu étais différente.  
- On est tous différents les uns des autres.  
- Je sais bien mais.. Toi... J'ai sut que je ne voudrais que toi. Des l'instant ou nos regards se sont croisés.

Il détourna les yeux mais elle caressa sa joue pour l'embrasser.

- Merci de me dire ça. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Il sourit et l'embrassa en retour. Alors que le baiser reprenait de la fougue et de la passion, Booth se rendit compte que sa partenaire et femme n'avait pas répondu a sa déclaration. Quand est ce quelle était tombée amoureuse ?pu tout simplement : l'aimait elle ? Îl n'eut pas le temps du réfléchir car la sonnette de l'entrée retentit alors que les mains étaient devenues baladeuse, les interrompant.

-Qui ça peut être ?  
-Personne. On a rien entendu.

Il continua a l'embrasser dans le cou en laissant quelques marques de plaisir. Elle gémit mais la sonnette sonna une nouvelle fois. Il grogna quand elle se leva pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle se mît un peignoir et descendit au rez de chaussé. Il soupira et se rhabila également pour la suivre, de peur que ce soit quelqu'un de dangereux pour elle. Il l'arrêta dans les escaliers et passa devant. Sans ouvrir il demanda.

- Qui est là !?

* * *

**_Ce chapitre vous a plu ?_**

**_J´aimerais apporter une précision à "24h chrono", n'attendez pas de suite c'était le dernier chapitre._**

**_Il manque juste une petite review pour la suite de "Mon Champion" si la review est postée aujourd'hui la suite est prévue pour demain. Aller bientôt 400 !_**

**_Dans quelques jours la suite de "Protéger un témoin"..._**

**_Bon mardi !_**


End file.
